Blood Rage
by Jessie Dream
Summary: Jacob Black life is turn upside down when a women he found locked within a cave is claiming to be the real Isabella Swan and if it true who the hell is Isabella Cullen.
1. Black Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer I make no profit from this; this is all just for fun.**

**A/N this story contain Mature Content and Mature Language if you are easy offend to that leave now and thank you for those of you who stayed enjoy the read. **

**And a special thanks to JJ Twilight for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Black__Swan"_

_Charlotte Noelle_

* * *

><p>Jacob who had just left the Cullen's house was heading home to have himself a nice hot dinner. That is if Paul hasn't eaten it all yet, he just hated having to have that jerk around all the damn time, but what could he do he imprinted on his sister.<p>

So because of this he wasn't surprised at all to see him sitting in his living room with his with his older sister draped across his chest.

"Jake man, how's the demons spawn doing." Paul teased

Which only infuriated Jacob to lunge for his throat, but before he could his sister literally threw herself in front of the prick.

_Damn,_ he thought there was no way in hell he was going to be blamed for hurting his sister.

"Calm down, Jake he's only kidding right?" she questioned Paul, who had a shit eating grin on his damn face. He quickly masked it to concern when she turned in his direction

"Of course I was only joking Jake you need to lighten up a little," he lied, with a fucking smirk.

Rachel who of course believed him kissed him sweetly but what started out as sweet became down right close enough to pornographic

"Eww, please refrain from doing that" he shrieked, but all he got in return was Paul giving him the finger.

Not wanting to witness the sickening display. Jake walked into the kitchen to make himself some sandwiches. He then placed them on a plate, grabbed a bottle of Pepsi, and walked into his room all the while ignoring Paul and Rachel smacking lips on the couch.

As he was eating his first sandwich Jake began to think about Nessie who he wouldn't be able for a whole two weeks since Edward and Bella decided to go on a 'family outing' Bella made it perfectly clear Jacob wasn't allowed. She had made a comment about needing to bond with Reneeseme, ever since the almost battle, over three years ago, her parents made her vacation at least two weeks out of the year, to quote Bella "To get to know their little Nessie.'

Which sucked because as long as they were gone Jacob imprint was not happy and neither was he.

'_Howl', _

At the sound of the howl Jacob was up and running out of his room when he entered the front room he saw Paul was already gone so. Jacob followed his example and ran out side outside took off his clothes, attached them to his leg, and phased. When he did, he was attacked with the thoughts of his pack.

"_Shut up, what the hell going on" _he snarled

Suddenly an image of a cave came into view one that was on the far end of the forest,_ "What the hell, that cave never been there before has it?" _he argued to no one in question.

Jacob, and the other's knew something wasn't right as long as they lived on these lands that cave has never showed up they were truly baffled.

"_No, it hasn't_ _but there a strong odor coming from it Jake," _Quil replied

"_Vampire,?" _Leah pondered

Ouil gave a small nod "_Not just that but blood and lots of it some of it smells fresh I think it someone is down there." _He speculated and that was all it took for them to go faster. In no time they made it to the cave, as soon as they did the smell of blood was the strongest smell in the air mixed with the smell of feces and urine.

They were only there for five minutes when Sam and others showed up.

"_Sam"_ _Jacob greeted_

"_Jacob,"_ Sam did the same _"So how are we going to do this,"_ he wondered pointing his head to the cave

Jacob looked around. _"Everyone needs to phase back if there is a human down there they don't need to see a giant wolf. That would just scare them more."_ He concluded and everyone turned and headed for a tree returning with clothes on. "Okay let's go and stay close" Jacob ended

Jacob took the front of the line as the rest followed,. They walked through the cave until they came to a door. Jacob took hold of the knob and broke the lock, but apparently that wasn't what was keeping the door from opening. So he did a quick kick and the door went flying. Walking through, Jake was in shock, doors where aligned up and down the walls

"You guys start checking the other rooms see what you find." He ordered, and they all check the rooms. They each had to break the door down, when they discover it was locked.

"I found someone" Sam yelled

"Me too," Jared yelled

"Same here" Embry shouted.

When Jacob looked into the first room he saw a naked women covered in blood and dirt, lying limp on the floor. Unlike the other doors Jacob didn't have to break this one down it just slide open causing her to jump and shrink further into the corner.

"Please, no more please, I'll be good." The girl shrieked looking around franticly for a way to escape.

Jacob slowly approached to show her he meant no harm, "Its okay I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you. Could you tell me what your name is?" He reasoned to the girl who had stopped cowering. Their eyes made connect Jacob nearly crumbled to the ground. There was so much going on in that moment that he couldn't even breathe, but he had to be strong. He took a deep breath and moved her hair out of her face.

"M-my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I've been down here for six years." She stammered Jake eyes were as wide as saucers.

It was hammering footsteps from behind but neither notice "Jake, man we're going to have to call the cops" Seth wailed from behind him, but Jake wasn't really all there. "Jake." He shouted breaking him out of his trance.

"What?" He whispered, turning around to face a blood covered Seth.

"There more people here, some dead other's are barely hanging in there..." Seth whimpered before he ran back to help the others

Jacob on the other hand was still glued to the floor.

"What your name?" She spoke, he then remembered where is was

"My name is Jacob Black," the girls eyes widen with happiness a large smile spreading across her face, showing her browning teeth and bleeding gums.

"Jacob, oh my Gosh! I haven't seen you since we were about five years old, this is how you find me." She cried into his shoulder. "Is my dad okay? He's probably so worried I never made it to my plane. Oh my, what about my mom?" She went on but Jacob ended up drowning her out with his own thoughts, how the hell was this Isabella fucking Marie Damn Swan? He needed answers, he needed them now.

"How can you be Bella, when the Bella I know just went on a vacation with her husband and child not even five hours ago?" he questioned her softly all the while with an edge in his voice.

The girl then started to shake. "What are you talking about? My name is Isabella Mare Swan, I was kidnapped six years ago outside of my home in Phoenix Arizona. If there's another Bella out there then she a fake. My parents are Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. I'm Isabella. '_You have to believe me_.'" She whispered the last part.

Jacob looked her in her big brown doe shape eyes and asked her a question only he and the real Bella knew. "When we were five my mother bought me a gift that I wanted to give you. What was it?" he gibed

She put her cold dirty hand on his check, he watched as the tears left a clear path swimming down her face. "You gave me a black swan pendent so that when I was lonely I would always think of my best friend Jacob." She smiled Jacob broke down into tears.

"You are Bella, my Bella." He cried onto her shoulder.

As he was crying on her shoulder he heard her whisper two small words_ 'My Jacob' _

**A/N so what did you all think leave me a quick review with your comments.**

**Thank you. **


	2. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer I make no profit from this; this is all just for fun.**

**A/N this story contain Mature Content and Mature Language if you are easy offend to that and the subject of Rape leave now and thank you every body else enjoy the read. **

**A/N I want to thank everyone for your reviews I never seen that many reviews for one chapter alone so thank you all so very much.**

**And a special thanks to JJ Twilight for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Emotional Rollercoaster" <em>

_Charlotte Noelle_

* * *

><p>After getting over the emotional shocker that was Isabella Swan, Jacob regained himself and awkwardly picked up her naked form from the filthy floor. Now he knew her being naked should be the last thing on his mind but it was till a little awkward for him considering she was his best friend but none the less Jacob stick to his task and carried her into the hall where more then a handful of people sat. All of them were naked, were covered in blood, and dirt amongst other bodily fluids.<p>

"Bella I'm going to help the others okay." He said quietly, to a shaking Bella it was probably freezing down here to her, but because of his own body heat he couldn't tell.

"Okay," she softly whispers.

After making sure she was okay Jacob ran to Sam who was helping an elderly woman to the ground.

"Sam, what has anyone told you?" Jacob asked, when he stood right next to him.

"Jake, man I found one person who said he's been down here since 1990. Jake that's twenty years." He said running a hand through his short black hair

"We need to call the cops. Where's Embry?" Jake asked.

"Already gone I sent him to go call the cops about ten minute's ago," he said. Jacob nodded and told him to keep checking the rooms for survivors. He should have told Sam about Bella, but right now that had to wait, getting these people to safety was more important. After a while Jacob found about six survivors and three dead, then the cops showed up, one of them walked towards Jacob.

"I'm officer Tillie. Are you the ones that found them?" He asked Jacob.

"Yeah," he responded.

"How many have you found so far?"

"The count was about 35 at one point, but since then there's been so many more that I lost count." Jacob said and the cop nodded and headed towards the next room, while Jacob turned to see his pack helping some of the victims from the ground, while the cops helped them and the remaining victims.

"Jacob!" Who was helping up a young man from the ground stopped when he heard the voice of Charlie, "Let me help you with him." Charlie said and took the boy's free arm and together Charlie and Jacob moved him out of the cave.

Once outside it was a circus there were police cars everywhere, fire trucks and ambulances which some of the victims were on. Jacob wondered for a minute how they got these vehicles into the woods when he remembered there was a dirt path that leads to this direction

"Scott!" Charlie yelled which made one of the officers look up and come running towards them, he looked to be in his early twenties. "Take him to one of the buses." Scott gentle grabbed the young man from Jacob and Charlie arms, and slowly began walking him towards the ambulance. Once the cop and the young man were out of hearing distant Charlie turned to Jacob. " Jacob what the hell going on?" Charlie asked.

Jacob squared his shoulders and began his tale, "Quil was patrolling when he came across this cave he said he smelt fresh blood so we bee lined it here and that when we found the prisoners." Jacob was going tell him about the state the victims were in when a female cop in her early 30s showed up.

"Chief you need to come and take a look at this," the female officer said before turning back and running to one of the police cars with Jacob and Charlie hot on her heels.

"What wrong?" Charlie asked panting.

The officer typed something into her computer before looking back at them. "One of the victims in that cave was a woman by the name of Elena Short, she was reported missing from New York by her parents when she was 14." She said.

"Okay so she a missing person we'll call her parents let them know we found their daughter," he stated.

"That would have been a good ideal if her parents hadn't died about 51 years ago, Elena Short went missing in 1934 she been missing for 77 years." Charlie jaw hit the floor.

_77 years, how is it possible she even still alive,_ Jacob wondered.

"She had been in _that_ cave for 77 years, how the hell can anyone miss that!" He roared then stuck his hand through his hair and began to pace.

"Chief, I know these woods like the back of my hand and not once when I trailed through this part of the woods did I ever notice anything out of the ordinary. This may sound crazy but that cave was never here before." The female officer said.

"Ruth, tell me how the hell does a cave just mysteriously appear out of the damn blue!" He said in an eerily calm voice.

"I don't know chief," Ruth said, in a whisper.

"Charlie there something you should now when I was down there-"

"Jacob" Jacob who was in the middle of a sentence cut himself short when he heard a women's small frail voice, and at that moment he couldn't move. It was as if he put and Alpha's command on himself, Jacob started to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him. The last time he heard that voice it told him to have a good day at school and that she loved him. "Jacob sweetie is that you," at this point Jacob body was shaking not from rage but something else, fear. Fear of who was behind him. "Jacob oh sweetie it been so long," Jacob turned around and what he saw tore his world in two, because there covered in dirt and blood, with a gray sheet wrapped around her, was the one and only Sarah Lillian Black.

"Mom," he whispered brokenly.

Now if anyone were to asked how he would know it was the real person unlike a friend or a relative for that matter? A mother's characteristics are programmed into their child's head, those programs being the sound of her voice, the color of her eyes, and the way she smells for Jacob it was her voice that voice that sang him to sleep every night before he went to bed.

"I-I don't understand you died in car crash w-we buried you. How are you here?" Jacob asked, as the tears rained down his russet face.

"No Baby, I've been in that cave for according to the calendars and newspapers 14 years Someone brought me here, don't ask me who because I don't know for the life of me who brought me to this cave." She said, and reached out and took hold of her son's hands. Jacob in turn knelt down to his mother, wrapped his massive arms around her slim waist, pressed his face into her stomach, and cried like he did the night he thought she was gone forever.

"Chief Swan there a girl over there claiming to be your daughter Isabella," someone said and like a switch Jacob remembered where he was and stopped crying. He turned his face to an already pale looking Charlie, while at the same time still not letting go of his mother.

"I beg your pardon." Charlie asked his voice low.

"There's a young lady over there claiming to be your daughter, Isabella Swan." the officer finished and like a bullet Charlie took off.

"Jacob sweetie why don't you go help the officers with some of the others." Sarah asked

Jacob in response shook his head no and held his mother closers to him. "No I don't want to leave you." he replied.

"Sweetie I think you and I both know that this is what you were made for so I am ordering you as your mother to get up and go help the others." She finished, and with her small fragile hands placed them under Jacob's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Jake, what are you doing?" said the worried voice of Leah.

"Why hello there Leah, my have you grown," Sarah said sweetly.

Leah who didn't noticed the women there when she walk towards them looked up, placing her hand on her chest to keep her heart from busting through her ribcage.

"Mrs. Black." Leah whispered slowly taking a step forward only to get a small growl from Jacob making her step back.

"Stop that Jacob. Hello Leah." Sarah said, smiling at a stunned Leah.

"I don't understand how this is possible, you died." Leah said, putting a hand to her month to cover up a sob.

"Yes apparently that what you had been told but it was never true that day they supposedly found me in that car crash I had already been in that cave for five weeks. Whoever you found in that car wasn't me." she said

"Sir you're going to have to let her go. We need to take her to a hospital to get checked out," said a soft voice.

Jacob did as he was told this time and got up from the ground. "If you want you can ride with her to the hospital," the person said.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement but before he could get any further Sarah stopped him. "No Leah will come with me, you go back and help the others." With a heavy heart Jacob agreed, kissed his mother on the forehead, and watched as they loaded her into the ambulance closed the doors and drove away.

"Jacob man you won't believe who we just found." Jacob turned around to face a grim looking Quil.

"Same here," Jacob said softly.

"Dude Seth found the red headed leech Victoria and you won't believe this, Jake she's freaking human. She said she been in those cave since 1984, that 27 years Jake." Quil said.

Now they knew something was differently up.

**A/N so what did you all think leave me a quick review with your comments.**

**Thank you. **


	3. Impossible to Possible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer I make no profit from this; this is all just for fun.**

**A/N this story contain Mature Content and Mature Language if you are easy offend to that and the subject of Rape leave now and thank you every body else enjoy the read. **

**A/N again thank you all for the wonderful reviews**

**And a special thanks to JJ Twilight for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Impossible to Possible"<em>

_Charlotte Noelle_

* * *

><p>Embry took hold of Jacob's arm and moved him towards a secluded part of the forest. When they entered, Jacob notice the entire pack, minus Leah, was there, all of them with a grim expression on their faces.<p>

"What the hell do you guys mean that Victoria was down in that cave? If she's been down there for twenty seven years, how the hell do you know it's her?" Jacob hissed.

"When she was giving her name the cop pulled up a picture, which was when I realized it was the red headed leech that Edward killed." Embry replied.

"I don't get it. How the hell can she be building and army of newborn vamps and at the same time be trap inside a cage, inside of a cave? None of this makes any sense." Quil said.

"And human on top of that, but how is it possible? A vampire can't just become human again over night. Can they?" Jared asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Jacob took a shaky breath and leaned against a tree for support. "Well this won't make any sense either, I found Bella down there as well," Jacob noticed the facial expressions of the pack all mirroring the exact same emotion confusion and anger.

"Well that would explain the vampire smell," Quil replied.

The other nodded except for Jacob

"This is it, isn't it? They broke the treaty. They didn't just harm one human, they harmed quite a few humans." Paul said,

"Paul's right Jake, so what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Jacob silently moved from off of the tree and stood in front of the awaiting pack.

"First thing you should all know is, I never said Bella was harming the people down there. Second no treaty was broken, by the Cullen's, which we know of, and thirdly when I found her she wasn't a vampire." Jacob said, as if it was no big deal before turning and walking back over to his tree leaning back yet again.

Looking at their faces now all of them had a shocked expression except Paul he looked like someone told him his fish had died.

"What did she say Jake?" Embry asked.

"She told me that she been locked down in the cave for six years and that she never even made it to her plane to get to Forks." Jacob said, making there eyes shoot up to their foreheads.

"If she never made it to her plane and she's been locked down in that cave, who the hell is the other Bella? Or for that matter Victoria?" Seth asked, looking around the circle.

"Bella and Victoria weren't the only ones who weren't supposedly dead," Jacob stated.

"What do you mean Jake?" Embry asked.

"My mom, she's alive. She had been locked in that cave for the past fourteen years." He said

The pack all looked shocked & confused.

"But she died in a car crash, how is that possible?" Paul asked.

"Apparently she had been in that cave five weeks before the car crash even happened. Who was that women in the car, I have no idea." Jacob replied "But when I find out who's behind this, they'll be sorry they ever step foot in Washington," he said as the fire made his way through his veins and his figure began to blur.

"Whatever you choose we will follow. Did she a least know who brought her here?" Sam asked in a low voice.

Jacob took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down long enough to answer Sam question. "She never saw there faces," Jacob replied, still quivering.

The pack was speechless until Quil spoke.

"What do you want us to do Jake?" he asked.

"We will finish up here first. See if the cops have anymore questions, then I'm heading home to my father and sister to tell them. Most likely after that we will head to the hospital. Quil you're still on patrol, Embry your joining him, Paul I know your not going to leave Rachel side so that leaves the rest of you, you can all head home." Jacob said.

Once their little meeting was done the pack helped with some more victims, after a while Jacob began to wonder how many people they had rescued.

"Excuse me sir?" Jacob asked when he was coming up behind a male officer.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"I was one of the ones that found them, the last I counted it was 35. How many are there now?" he asked.

"Last I heard there were over 79 people locked down there, that was an hour ago and we're still bringing people out," the officer said. Jacob nodded and asked if it was alright for him and his friends to head home, the officer said yes and to just leave their numbers if they needed to talk to them anymore, which Jacob agreed to.

About 25 minutes later the pack walked back into the seclude part of the forest stripped from there clothes and phased, all them heading home except Quil and Embry, who had patrols and Paul since he was going back to the house with Jacob.

As Jacob saw his house come into view he quickly phased changed into his clothes, Paul did the same and quietly they made there way into the cabin. When they entered Jacob saw Rachel sitting on the couch and his dad in his wheelchair watching TV. But when they heard them entered Rachel turned it off.

"Oh my god, what happen?" Rachel asked coming over to look to see if Paul was hurt anywhere as well as her brother.

Billy on the other hand noticed his son's lost expression, rolled over towards him, and grabbed his hands.

"Jacob what is it?" Billy asked.

"Uhmm tonight when Quil was patrolling, he uh, came across this cave, there was a smell of blood coming from it so he called for help. The first thing that hit me was that this cave was never there before, when we went inside I'll never forget what I saw. It wasn't just a cave it was a prison there were people down there hooked up to machines that was taking most of there blood. All of them were naked, blooded, beaten, and covered in there own filth." Jacob stopped for a minute to catch his breath, his father squeezed his hand for support.

"When I opened the first door I noticed a women lying limp on the floor so slowly I neared her trying not to frighten her. Dad I thought I gone crazy, it was Bella and she wasn't a vampire, she was human. She said she's been in that cave for six years."

Jacob didn't realize he was crying until he tasted something salty going into his mouth.

"Oh my god, how's that possible? "Billy said low, putting his hand to his face.

"I don't know, but dad, she wasn't the only one down there that I thought long since dead." Jacob said.

"Who was it Jacob?" Rachel asked.

"It was Mom," he whispered.

Billy slowly dropped Jacob hands and looked at his son with glossy eyes while Rachel was breathing as if she had just run a marathon, Paul was holding her closer as if any minute she would faint.

"W-what?" Rachel tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"Jacob, what are you saying? Your mother died in a car crash fourteen years ago," Billy said, his face was now streaking with tears.

"I know, but she said that she was never in a car accident and that when she heard about it she was already in that cave for five weeks by then. Dad, she's been locked in that cave for fourteen years." Jacob said, now crying himself.

"I need to see for my self. Did they take her to Forks hospital?" Rachel asked, already grabbing her purse off the table.

That was when Jacob realized he never asked what hospital they were taking her to.

_Shit,_ he thought.

Ring!

"Hello?" Jacob said when rushed to answer the phone. "Leah what hospital are you guys at?" As he waited for a replay the others sat there on pins and needles. "Forks hospital good, we will meet you there okay, bye." He said, and hung the phone up.

"Why is Leah there and not you Jake?" Paul asked.

"Mom told me to stay behind and help the others, more liked she ordered me to." He said, giving a small chuckle.

"That Sarah for you always putting others before herself that's why I fell in love with her," Billy said, giving a small smile.

"Can we go now?" Rachel asked, all ready standing by the door, Paul a step behind her.

That's when Jacob looked at his appearance, his shirt was coved in blood and dirt, while his shorts were in no better shape. He hated to keep them waiting, but hell he couldn't go anywhere like this. What would his mother think? She was always down his back about taking his baths.

"Uhmm guys I can't go see her like this, I need to get cleaned up first okay," He said.

"Hurry up Jacob, as for you Paul you might as well go home and get cleaned up to. You both have 15 minutes, hurry move." Rachel order before Paul was being pushed out the door to his house and Jacob was being pushed to the back of the hall to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Jacob was in the living room now clean and in a pair of beige shorts and a black t-shirt with a pair of black sneakers, waiting on Paul. After another three minutes, Paul showed up wearing blue jean shorts and a green t-shirt with black flip flops. Together they made their way towards Billy's hand controlled truck, which Jacob help Billy into the diver side of after he was in Jacob took his wheel chair put it in the truck bed, along with himself. Paul joined him, since the truck was only a two sitter Rachel was the one in the front.

Billy pulled out of the grovel driveway and on to the main road.

Twenty minutes later Jacob was enjoying the breeze of the night air, when he felt the car turn onto a different road he looked up to see they final made it to Forks. A little further down the road Jacob saw lights and a sigh that said Forks Hospital. They made a right turn into the hospital entrance and parked in the handicap spot. Paul jumped out of the truck and made his way over to Rachel, while Jacob grabbed his dad's wheelchair.

"Here you go, Dad." He said, when he was standing by his door.

Jacob helped his dad out of the car and down onto his wheel chair and closed the door.

"Let's go," Billy said.

When they entered into the hospital, doctors and nurses were running in and out of the rooms.

"Wow." Paul said.

The four of them made their way over to the nurse desk. "What can I do for you?" the nurse said tiredly. She was a mess, her light brown hair was out of it bun and her shirt was stained with what looked to be blood.

"Hi, we're here to see Sarah Black." Jacob said.

The nurse nodded and turned to her computer and began typing in the name. "Well it looks like you guys are the second family that made it here in the last half an hour." She said.

"Is Charlie Swan here?" Jacob asked

"Yeah but he's with his daughter poor thing I hope they catch the asses behind this," she replied. "Okay Sarah Black is in room 604 on the sixth floor," she said.

After getting the room number they took the elevator up the six floors, when they made it to the floor it was the same craziness here that it was downstairs.

The four of them moved their way down the hall till they came to a closed door which had in black bold print the numbers 604 on it.

"Here we go," Jacob said, turning the knob.

**A/N so what did you all think leave me a quick review with your comments.**

**Thank you. **


	4. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer I make no profit from this; this is all just for fun.**

**A/N this story contain Mature Content and Mature Language if you are easy offend to that and the subject of Rape leave now and thank you every body else enjoy the read. **

**A/N again thank you all for the wonderful reviews**

**And a special thanks to JJ Twilight for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>The Reunion"<em>

_Charlotte Noelle_

* * *

><p>As Jacob stood there, with his hands on the knob, his heart was racing a mile a minute. Even through he saw her earlier, it all still seemed too surreal, like at any moment it would all just disappear. And then all that would be left was a shell, so taking a shaky breath Jacob turned to his sister and father to see they were shaking just as much as he was. None the less, Jacob took a deep breath, turned the knob, pushed the door open, and entered.<p>

Only to see the room was empty. They knew someone was here because the bed was unmade.

"Where is she?" Rachel asked, looking all around the room.

Jacob was going to reply, but just then a door, that was most likely to the bathroom, was opened revealing Leah helping Sarah out.

Looking at her now you could never tell that she was locked in a cave. Now Sarah was a vision of pure beauty, she was now wearing one of the blue hospital gowns, her once filthy matted hair was now in an array of soft dark brown curls and her russet skin shimmered in the bright lights.

Rachel not wanting to wait anymore to see her mother zoomed passes Jacob, took hold of her mothers hands. Both women just stared into each others eyes, not saying a word until Rachel wrapped arms around her mother's neck, then started to cry.

"Oh my god it is you, I thought you were gone forever," Rachel said into her mother's neck. Sarah knowing her daughter needed comfort brought her hand up to smooth out Rachel's dark brown locks.

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry that you all had to go through that, but I'm here now." She replied to her broken daughter.

Rachel finally pulled away, and Sarah turned to the others in the room. "Come here Jacob," Sarah said.

Jacob ran into his mothers arms and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Jacob darling, I am so proud of you, you did well. You and your friends saved me and so many others, thank you sweetie you're a hero." She said, kissing his hair.

Jacob lifted his head up to she his mother smiling down at him Jacob looked into his mother's deep brown eyes and said. "I wish I could have been there sooner for all of you."

"Better now then never sweetie," Sarah replied.

"Sarah?" Billy gruff voice rang throughout the room making both Sara and Jacob turn around to look at him.

When Sarah saw that her husband was in a wheel chair she was in shock. "Billy how did this happen?" Sarah asked pointing to his wheelchair

"I didn't stick to that diet when I was borderline diabetic after I thought you died I just didn't care anymore but I realized that it wasn't about me it was about are kids they already at that time thought they lost one parent they didn't need to lose another." He finished

"Oh Billy," she said, and as fast as her body would allow her to she made her way over to Billy's side and took hold of his shaking hands,

"S-Sarah I've been s-so lost with out y-you. So lost," His voice cracking from choking on his own tears he, bought her hands to his face and kissed every one of her fingers including the inside of her palms.

"I'm here now darling." She replied, leaning down and wrapping her arms around him, as he did the same.

Jacob, Rachel, Paul and Leah witness this wonderful moment and couldn't stop themselves from crying.

Eventually Sarah let go, looked around the room searching for something or someone.

"What is it mom?" Rachel asked, coming to stand by her.

"Where is your sister, Rebecca?" She asked.

_Crap,_ Jacob thought.

"Rebecca has no idea what going on we haven't even called her yet." Jacob said wringing his hands.

Sarah looked at her two children and pointed toward the phone Jacob understood the meaning, so he walked over picked up the phone and dialed his sister.

The phone rang at least five times before a tired sounding Rebecca answered.

_"__Hello?"_ Rebecca said.

"Hey Rebecca it Jacob," he said.

_"__Jacob is everything okay?"_ Rebecca said, sounding fully awake now.

"Something has happen," he said.

"_Oh my God, is dad okay?"_ she asked, now going into full panic mode.

In the background Jacob could her husband asking if everything was okay.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong with dad." He said to calm his sister down.

He heard Rebecca take a calming breath_. __"Then what is it?"_ she asked.

"You have to promise not to freak out again okay, it will be hard to believe at first alright." He said to her

"Okay I promise now Jacob stop with the stalling and tell me what the hell is going on." She said, sounding a little angry.

"Today when a friend of mine was camping," He said there was no way he could tell her about the pack over the phone, since the phone was probably tipped or something, better to be safe.

"He uh came across a cave that smelled really bad so he came back to my house and asked me to come and check it out with him so I agreed. He thought we should bring along a group so we picked up Sam, Leah and Quil and a few others and checked this cave out. Now I'm letting you know ahead of time no one has ever seen this cave here before." He said, taking a little break to see if she would ask anything, when she didn't he continued.

"Well when we entered, Rebecca it was horrible. It wasn't even a cave, more like a prison there were people down there probably hundreds of them. They were covered in blood and their on messes, it was terrible." He said he heard his sister take an intake of breath, but still she kept quiet.

"Now Rebecca, this is where I need you to stay calm because one of the victims in that cave was someone who we thought died 14 years ago." he said.

"I get it Jacob, now who was it you found?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"It was mom Rebecca, mom was in that cave," he said. All he got in response was a loud crash.

"Rebecca, Rebecca." Jacob shouted into the phone. He heard shuffling, and a male voice speaks.

"Hello Jacob, you still there?" the voice said in a panic.

"Yeah I'm still here. Bryson, what happen?" Jacob asked.

"Rebecca just ran out of the room, hold on let me go get her." He said, then the line went quiet.

"What has happen?" Sarah asked coming to stand by her son.

Jacob turned to his mother. "She ran Bryson went to get her," he replied.

"Who's Bryson?" Sarah asked looking confused.

"Her husband," Jacob replied.

Sarah was a little shocked that one of her daughters was married at the young age of 30.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just shocked is all. How long has she been married?" She asked to her family

"She got married when she was 20, so about six years," Jacob replied.

"Six years that, well I don't know what to think of that." Sarah replied, taking a seat in the middle of the hospital bed. "Does she live on the Res.?" Sarah asked

"No she lives in Hawaii now." Rachel Replied

Sarah just mutter something underlines of 'Wait till she sees that young lady.' But didn't say anything else,

Jacob who was still on the phone heard soft talking and crying.

"Hello Jacob, you still there?" Bryson asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Did you get her?" Jacob asked twisting the phone wires.

"Yeah hold on." He said, then there was shuffling.

"Hello?" Rebecca asked, her voice sounding grim.

"Rebecca, do you want to talk to her?" Jacob asked.

"Yes please." She whispered and Jacob handed the phone over to his mother.

"Hello Rebecca," Sarah said fresh tears making their way down her heart shaped face.

Rebecca and Sarah talked for about an hour before Sarah started to yawn

"Sweetie I'm a feeling a little tired so I'm going to get some sleep okay." Sarah said yawning once again as she waited for Rebecca to say her goodbyes and see you soon before Sarah hang up the phone, laid down in her bed and placed the covers over her body.

Jacob looked at the clock to see it was 1:30am.

"Are you all staying here because there's only one couch chair and those wooded chairs look mighty uncomfortable?" Sarah asked, with a small smile.

Billy rolled his way over to his wife and held her small hand in his large ones. "I'm staying, I'll be fine in this chair." He said placing a gentle kiss to her hand.

"I'll be staying to, Jacob doesn't mind sleeping on the floor. Do you Jacob?" Rachel said with a sly smirk.

"Of course not Rachel." He replied, giving his sister an evil glare.

"Well, Paul and I should head home." Leah said to which Paul nodded in agreement.

"Oh, are you guys coming back tomorrow?" Sarah asked. "I do hope you come back Paul it would be my pleasure to get know my son friend but it was nice of you to stop by you to Leah." She said.

"Of course Mrs. Black," Paul said.

"Some here," Leah said, coming around to the left side of the bed to place a kiss on her forehead.

After Leah was done saying her goodbyes to Sarah, Paul waved goodbye, walked over to Rachel, kissed her on the cheek. Then he and Leah left, leaving only Billy, Rachel, and Jacob alone with Sarah.

Billy and Sarah then turn to each other and smiled as if having a silent conversation with each other. Jacob walked over to the closet, he was in luck there was a clean sheet and pillow in the closet, so he placed the sheet down on the floor placing the pillow on top he looked over to see Rachel was already splayed out on the lazy boy couch.

"Goodnight, Sweethearts." Sarah said to her two children

"Night mom." Both of them said.

Sarah reached over, turned off the table lamp that was illuminating the whole room since they had turned off the room light about twenty minutes ago. And slowly all of them drifted off into sleep.

The next morning they were awoken by the sound of the door opening, Jacob of course was the first one to jump up which caused his sister, and dad, and final his mom to wake up. They all rubbed there eyes only to see it was a doctor.

"Good morning, so sorry to wake all of you up," he said smiling. "I'm Doctor Andrew Pelton." He said holding out his slightly pale hand to shake which Jacob did.

"It's okay. Oh, by the way, was it okay that we stayed last night?" Jacob asked the doctor, before dropping his hand.

"Oh yes, it was fine. We're giving the victims a pass only because we understand that they would want there families around them right now." He said.

"So Mrs. Black, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked coming around to the left side of the bed to check her vitals.

"I feel fine Doctor," she replied.

"Well, I've already seen five patients this morning and what some of them told me I was truly stunned." He said.

"What do you mean doctor?" Billy asked.

Doctor Pelton took a deep breath. "Well yesterday when we ran some blood work on the victims your wife included. I couldn't believe it, there was nothing wrong with any of the ones I tested so far. You would think by the way they were found an infection at best, but there was nothing found." He said.

Everyone in the room looked as shocked as the doctor did, well all except Sarah.

"I'm not surprise you didn't fine anything." She replied, sitting up in her bed.

"One of the patients told me that you all were getting some form of a shot?" Doctor Pelton asked.

"Yeah they were I never knew what it was though." Sarah replied, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Did you find out what it was Doctor Pelton?" Jacob asked, grabbing a wooded chair and sat in the corner.

"No there was no trace evidence of any unknown drug in there system. Whatever it was its untraceable." Doctor Pelton replied, taking his aging hand to his graying, thinning hair to smooth it out.

Rachel, who was sitting on the lazy boy, got up and pulled a wooded chair up to the edge of the bed. "Untraceable-"

Rachel was asking, until a knock on the door cut her short. Looking up they saw two people a man and a women dressed down in black suites with gold badges.

The man stepped forward to introduce himself, he was tall and could actually give Jacob a run for his money in the muscle department. He seemed like the type of guy that would kill you with one look from his penetrating eyes, which were the color of coal. "Hello Mrs. Black, I'm detective Rick Mason and this is my partner detective Melissa Jennings," he said, pointing his ebony finger to a tall slim woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She had long honey blonde hair and deep set eyes that were the color of fresh cut green grass.

"Mrs. Black, we are here to find out exactly what happen to you," Officer Mason said.

"Wait a minute, how come you came to her first? Aren't there others?" Billy asked the two cops.

"We're not the only cops here were from the FBI and as you can imagine when this case was put on are desk they put me and my partner in charge of all going on here. There are over 50 people on this case, we came to her first because records show that Sarah Black was killed in a car crash February 12, 1997," Officer Jennings stated.

"And the fact that you, Mr. Black, identified the body makes this case that much more confusing. On top of the fact that she and the others, all minus Elena Short and Victoria Climes, haven't aged at all," Officer Mason stated.

Now Jacob wasn't blind when he first saw his mother she was a miss covered in all sorts of junk, but he had also noticed that she hadn't change since the last time he saw her. He knew that his father and sister, hell for that matter Paul and Leah, all noticed the fact that she still looked to be the age of 37years old.

"So if it okay with you Mrs. Black, we would like you to tell us what exactly went on down there." Officer Jennings asked.

Sarah looked around the room and sat up straighter. "Doctor if you have other patients to check out you should leave this is a long gruesome story." She said to the doctor Pelton.

"Well, I do have other patients to look at. I guess, I should get going, goodbye everyone." Doctor Pelton said, before he got up out of his seat and left the room leaving Jacob, Rachel, Billy and Officer Jennings and Officer Mason.

Sighing, Sarah said, "Let's start from the day it all happen."

**A/N so what did you all think leave me a quick review with your comments.**

**Thank you. **


	5. Gone Without a Trace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer I make no profit from this; this is all just for fun.**

**A/N this story contain Mature Content and Mature Language if you are easy offend to that and the subject of Rape leave now and thank you every body else enjoy the read. **

**A/N Okay I am so sorry about the delay it just this chapter proved to be really tough to write and also don't forget it a flashback of Sarah time inside of the cave the next chapter will be set up in present day and also I said that Sarah twins were 30 that was a mistake I meant to say that they were 27. **

**And a special thanks to JJ Twilight for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gone Without a Trace" <em>

_Charlotte Noelle_

* * *

><p>Wednesday February 12, 1997<p>

It was an early and course rainy day in La Push Washington and inside the Blacks household. Sarah was frying up some eggs when her husband came into the room wrapping his arms around her waist. "Morning honey," Billy said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning dear," she said, not taking her eyes off the eggs in fear that they might burn.

Billy wanting his wife's attention on him placed his hand on her behind and give it a firm squeeze making Sarah jump she tried to whack him with the cooking spoon, but Billy was faster. He grabbed her hand, pulling her close and started kissing her.

Both were so engrossed in that kiss that they hadn't heard the foot steps of the three children coming into the room.

"Eww get a room." Rachel said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"That just so nasty," Her twin Rebecca finished taking a seat right next to her older sister by six minutes.

"Morning mom and dad," Jacob the youngest of the three said.

Billy gave his wife one more sweet chaste kiss. When Sarah and Billy pulled away they were both smiling.

"Well I better get going to work," Billy said walking over to his children giving both girls a kiss on the forehead as well as Jacob.

"Daaaaad," Jacob whined as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand making Billy laugh at his son and ruffled his long dark hair.

"Don't forget your lunch dear." Sarah said now focusing back on the eggs.

Billy reached on the kitchen table and grabbed his lunch. "What's today lunch?" Billy asked.

"A grilled chicken salad, an orange with a nice bottle of tea," Sarah said scooping the eggs onto a plate.

She then walked over to place them on the table along side the bacon and toast. As soon as she placed them on the table the kids attacked well one nine year old and two twin thirteen year olds

"Aw what happen to the steak I normal get for lunch?" Billy asked or more like whined.

Sarah gave him a sad smile. "You know what doctor Herbert said you're borderline diabetic you have to watch what you eat dear." She said

Billy gave an unsatisfied umpff, but smiled to his wife and walked out of the kitchen.

Once Billy was gone Sarah joined her children at the table and ate breakfast.

Half an hour later Sarah was washing the dishes when her daughters got up from the kitchen table.

"Well mom we're off to school we'll see you later." Rachel said.

Sarah turned to her daughters walked towards them and placed kisses on both of their foreheads. "Okay babies have a good day at school, I love you both." She said.

With that said Rachel and Rebecca both turned for the door and left leaving only Jacob who didn't go to school until around 8am.

"You want to watch some cartoons until it time for you to go Jacob." She asked.

"Yes please." He said he got up from the table, headed into the living room, turned on the TV. And choose the cartoon Sonic.

They sat there for the next half an hour before Sarah realized it was 7:45am. "Well come on Jacob lets go." She said getting up from the couch she walked over to the coat rack grabbed her blue coat as well as Jacob's green one and handed it to him while he grabbed his Spiderman backpack from the couch, then he put on his coat.

"Okay Mommy I'm ready." He said smiling, to which his mother couldn't help but return.

Together they left out of the house and towards the way to the elementary school of La Push. When they arrived it was just hitting 7:57am.

"Okay sweetheart have a good day at school." She said reaching down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Jacob not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his friends wiped his check off.

"Mooooom," he whined and Sarah laughed.

"I love you, sweetie." She said ruffling his hair just like his dad did.

"I love you too, mom." He said then he sprinted up the steps to the school and ran inside of the building leaving a smiling Sarah in his wake.

Sarah turned back towards the house and began the short walk back. As she was walking along the forest blocked road, she heard something that sounded like a low growl. She turned to investigate only to see nothing but trees and a dirt road. She picked up the pace, practically running when she saw her little red house coming into view. She hadn't even cleared the forest line before something sharp hit her in the back of the head knocking her out sending her world into blackness.

When Sarah opened her eyes some amount of time later she was assaulted with bright lights. Looking around she noticed she was in a small white room. There was a giant tainted window and a metal door, looking down she noticed that she was lying on some sort of operating bed with tubes and wires attached to her.

Gently and slowly she began removing all of the wires from her naked body, blood slowly started making its way down her arms and legs. Once she got them out she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabs the sheet that she was laying on and wrapped it around her body.

She sat up from the operating bed and made it slowly to the door to find it locked. She started pounding on the door.

"Hello is anyone out there? Someone? Anyone!" She screamed for several minutes until she final gave up, slide down to the ground and began to cry.

She looked up, and around for any evidence as to where or what was going on but found nothing but the clear wires that were attached to the sealing and the operating bed, tile floors and the metal door that at the moment was holding her prisoner.

"What the hell is this place?" She whispers, but it came out in as throaty rasp.

For some amount of time she just set there with her head in her hands thinking about her family and hoping that they were alright when she heard a loud click. She looked to the door to see it begin to open. She quickly jumped to her feet. Just when a stranger stepped in.

She didn't know who this person was on the fact that they had their faces covered in some sort of black mask that covered the entire head.

"What's happening? Who are you?" Sarah asked, jumping right to the point.

"Name," the person asked in a calm voice but it was a deep almost robotic sounding.

"Excuse me! I'm not telling you anything until you give me some damn answers!" she shouted.

Apparently that was the wrong answer because next thing that happen was the man's fist connected with her cheek, sending her flying a good ten feet across the room. She landed on the floor with a loud crash, slowly she setup when a sharp blinding pain formed on the left side of her rib cage. She just knew one of them was broken, if not more.

"What is your name?" The person asked again in the same calm voice as before.

Sarah looked at the person with fear. "My name is s-ss-Sarah B-black." She choked out, tasting metallic taste of blood inside of her mouth.

The stranger then forced Sarah to her feet making her scream out in protest because of her crashed ribs. he went into his pocket and pulled out a vial filled with something green and forced it down her throat, it tasted like a bitter lemon was being squeezed into her mouth. Sarah gagged, but felt nothing else as the pain was gone just like that. However, he gave her no time to relish in fact because the next second. He was roughly grabbing her arm to the point it was sure to leave a bruise and walked them towards the door and out of the room. When they were outside Sarah looked around and saw they now were in a big room that had walls made of stone.

The stranger then proceeded to take Sarah around the tables until they came to a set of grey metal doors which opened up automatically for them. On the other side of those doors was a set of spiral stairs, they followed them up and came to empty stone wall. Just as mysterious as this place was, the stone wall separated it self revealing a hall with rooms aligned up and down the hall. At the end of that hall, there was a single door what was outside that door she didn't know.

They eventually stopped in front of one of the doors, wanted when all of a sudden Sarah heard a buzzing nose and the door was open

Walking inside the room there was nothing but dirt and four stone walls, covering the left stone wall was a calendar and a small clock that read 12:20am. Sarah was going to ask what was going on when she felt her sheet being ripped off leaving her standing there in the complete nude.

she turned around only to see the person who brought her in here was already outside of the door shutting it close behind them. Now the only light coming from inside the room was from the bulb that hung above her head, Sarah not knowing what to do anymore laid down on the dirty ground and cried her self to sleep.

She was still asleep when she was awoken by the door being slammed open. She sat up quickly, getting to her feet. When she noticed it was the same person from yesterday he grabbed Sarah by her arm and forced her outside. Unlike yesterday, this time there were people out in the hall all of them in the exact same state as she was, naked coved in blood and dirt. But they weren't the only ones in the hall, there were a least ten of what she would call guards who were all dressed in black pants and black button down shirts and even black shoes as well as the same black mask that covered their faces. When the guard who was dragging her along came to a halt, he grabbed Sarah and forced her to stand right in front of him.

He grabbed hold of her neck and placed some sort of metallic black brace on it. He then pointed for her to turn around, Sarah did as she was told not wanting a repeat of yesterday, turned around just as the line began to move leaving her no choice but to follow. All together they made their way back to the stone wall, but this time it was already open. They made their way down the spiral staircase and into the room with the tables, but nobody sat instead they walked towards a larger table that had one of those guards standing there in front of a huge pot with something inside. On a larger plate, next was dinner rolls and next to that was a giant keg filled with what she didn't know. Everyone began grabbing a plastic plate off the end of the table so Sarah did as well.

The guard then grabbed a large cooking spoon off the table and began placing something that looked to be brown slop with one roll on their plate. When Sarah got hers, she looked around for a place to sit only to find all of them were taken. She finally spotted one on the far end of the wall that had three people sitting there, two women and one guy as while as an open seat. So with her food she passed the chatter of people and walked towards the table.

When she arrived the three looked up at her.

"You're new?" One of the two women asked she was slim and coved in blood, but Sarah could tell beyond that she was a beautiful women if you looked though all the dirt and muck. At one point her hair could have been a rich blonde and her eyes were the most beautiful color of amber she has ever seen.

"I'm Amy Campbell." She said pointing to the empty seat which Sarah gracefully took. "And that's Emma Sims and he is Aaron Dolton" She pointed to the other two at the table. The other girl was slightly bigger then Amy, with what at some point had to be copper hair but her electric blue eyes were unmistakable. While Aaron was a small lanky guy with long dirty brown hair and green eyes that was the color of grass.

"I'm Sarah Black," she said. "Amy, could you tell me what the hell is going on?" Sarah asked.

Amy set up in her chair, her boobs resting onto the table. "That's the thing we don't know. It has been the same thing for all of us, we all wake up in some sort of a lab and brought to those dungeon of a room. Then they started giving us some sort of shot filled with this clear liquid. Eventually we figured out it is something that keeps us from aging, as well as from getting sick. We get one shower once a week, fed once a day, and bathroom once a day." She finished taking a bit of her roll and a sip of her drink.

Sarah followed suit and took a bite of her own food when she did she was actually surprised to find it didn't taste all that bad it tasted like bananas.

"So Sarah, do you have any family?" Aaron asked taking a bite of his food

Sarah who was drinking some water stopped and looked. "Yes, I have a husband, one son, and twin girls." She said as her eyes began to water thinking about them.

"I had a new born baby boy named Haden before I was brought here, he should be about five now." Amy said, trying to stop her own tears.

"So what do they want with us?" Sarah asked.

"Blood, which is all they ever take from us, what they need it for we don't know." Amy said,

Amy stopped there and continued to eat her food Sarah realizing that all she was going to be getting picked up her spoon and finished her meal in silence after fifteen minutes of quiet there was a loud buzzing sound and the whole room stood up so Sarah followed.

For the first few days nothing happed. They would let them get some exercise in once a day, so that way they could stay in shape. Other then that nothing, they brought them down to eat, then directly back to there room's. It wasn't until the following months that they started to take blood and give her the shot.

She also learned never to upset the guards or you would be in for a gruesome punishment. She learned that the day one of the prisoner tried to fight the guard, he wasn't seen or given food for days. Over time she became quite close to Amy, Emma, and Aaron. They were the reason she never lost her mind, because she had given up long ago on seeing her family. Especially after reading the newspaper, they had let them have once a month, it never even reported her missing, but it did say that she had died in a car crash. She knew they had something to do with it, but she didn't want to upset them so she just kept quiet. She told the others, all they told her was that none of them had ever been reported missing either. So now all she had was a memory, just a memory.

**A/N what did ya think tell me in a review.**


	6. An Empty Shell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer I make no profit from this; this is all just for fun.**

**A/N this story contain Mature Content and Mature Language if you are easy offend to that leave now and thank you every body else enjoy the read. **

**A/N Okay I am so sorry about the delay again just like chapter 5 this one was hard to write **

**And a special thanks to JJ Twilight for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>An Empty Shell"<em>

_Charlotte Noelle_

* * *

><p>Back in the present the silence was deafening no one knew what to say, that was until Officer Mason broke the silence.<p>

"You say that the guard had thrown you ten feet in the air and cracked a rib then what? The next second he gave you some sort of drug and you felt nothing." A baffled Mason asked.

"That makes no sense," Officer Jennings replied.

Sarah laughs, but a humorless one. "Everything they did made no sense like why were they taking blood or why was it that no one aging even though half of us should have and the biggest no sense moment was why the hell were none of us ever reported missing?" She said, rising her voice at the end.

Officer Jennings and Mason looked at each other then turned back to the confused family

Officer Jennings squared her shoulder and spoke. "Mrs. Black we have no idea how someone impersonated you, as well as even have the same blood type or memories but as you know you aren't the only one. Matter of fact, your family and one other are the only ones here because your son found you and the other happen to be the chief of police's daughter. As for the other victims, no one ever reported them missing either. They have asked to see their love ones, but we can't let them until we find out who's responsible for this. Until then their families are forced to stay in the dark."

Silence once again took over, yet again office Mason broke the awkward silence.

"What else did they do down there?" he asked

Sarah just shrugged. "They did a lot of things, beat us when we were out of line or sometime we wouldn't get a bath, or food, or a bathroom break. You never wanted to be on their bad side."

"You say they brought you to a hidden room behind a stone wall, do you think it still there?" Officer Jennings asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that the last time I saw any of the other prisoners it was on May 1st. That same day is when the beating started, each time they practically broke every bone in my body before they gave me the healing drug. My food was then thrown in the dirt, there wasn't any more bathroom breaks, or showers. We were force to live in are own filth, this routine went on day by day until our rescue." Sarah said, rocking slightly.

Billy noticing Sarah distress and took her hand.

"Mrs. Black how many of you were in the cave." Officer Mason asked with a note pad and black pen in his hand.

"About twenty four, that all it ever was but that never made since to me since there were so many rooms, plus when I came out of the cave I notice many others," Sarah replied

"Yes, that doesn't add up considering the fact that there were a total of 97 of you found in the cave, 7 out of that number were dead." Officer Jennings replied.

Sarah eyes began to grow wide with wonder. "97" Sarah said in a whisper.

"Yes, it is believed that they had you all in four groups, each held a total of twenty-four people." Officer Jennings replied.

Jacob, who was sitting quietly in a corner, just looked stunned. When his mother first started her story it took all of his strength to not phase then and there.

"Four groups, do you know why they were all placed in different groups." Rachel asked officer Jennings

"Well, we believe it was separated by longest to shortest basically Group one had people who've been there 70 plus years, while group two had people who've been there 30 plus years. You were group three and the longest period there was 20 plus years, the last group have only been there for 10 years." Officer Jennings replied.

"Elena Short" Jacob blurted out.

"What about Miss Short?" Officer Mason asked, putting his full attention of Jacob.

Jacob looked at his family then the cops. "When I was helping the victims, officer Swan and me were talking when one of his female officer brought to his and mine attention that Miss Short had been locked down there for 77 years. She must have been in group one, while Victoria had to be group two, and mom was group three, and Bella was group four." Jacob discovered.

"What the story behind Victoria and Bella?" Officer Mason asked.

"Victoria came through here about four years ago, cause some trouble then bolted but none of it makes since now, since she was found inside of the cave. Isabella Swan is a long time friend of mine, I just saw here yesterday around 3pm she has a husband and a daughter, but just like Victoria her story makes no sense now." Jacob replied, rubbing his chin.

Jacob of course had to lie about some of that, we all knew the Victoria he knew was long gone thanks to Edward, but Bella's part was true on some levels.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying Mr. Black, then we have an even bigger problem. It would seem that someone is making clones." Officer Mason had a grim expression on his face.

"How is that even possible?" Billy asked, still not letting go of his wife hand.

But instead of one of the officers speaking it was Rachel.

"Science has come a very long way if they can clone a dog it can't be to hard to clone a person all they need is DNA and bingo you have a clone. But the problem with a clone is it is not a person, it a thing you can give it feelings, they don't have a mind of their own." Rachel said, leaving the room speechless.

"Okay so what are you saying exactly? And how do you know all this?" Officer Mason asked confused just like everyone else

"I'm trying to major in either Science or Psychology, and at the moment we're working on what make us unique." Rachel replied.

"And what I'm saying is this, when you make a clone you're basically making a shell programmed to do your biding. Think of it this way, when you sleep and someone puts a pair of headphones in your ear the music can influence what you dream. Now if you were to record someone life story into a shell that was empty and tell them this is your life, then you tell them what to do from that moment on, they will because before that moment they had no life." Rachel said.

"Then what, you put them out on the streets like nothing has happen or for that matter changed." Jacob asked, waving his hands about to show how disgusted he really was at something like that could actually take place.

"That's exactly what she's saying Mr. Black, it may be hard to believe but that seems to be the case here today." Officer Jennings said, before she and Officer Mason got up.

"Mrs. Black thank you for telling us your story, we will be on our way. We have to have an update with the rest of our officers." Officer Mason said, before him and his partner walked out of the room.

"Well isn't this grand someone making clones." Jacob said.

The room was silent for a few moments, then there was a small knock at the door. Everyone turned to the door to see a female nurse dressed in blue scrubs.

"Hi sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for Jacob Black." The young blonde said.

"That me what can I do for you," he asked.

"I was sent up by a Ms. Bella Swan she wanted to talk to you." The nurse said.

Jacob looked at his mother. "Go on Jacob I'll still be here when you get back." she smiled.

Jacob reached over, planted a kiss on his mother cheek, and followed the nurse out of the room to see Bella.

**A/N so what did you all think leave me a quick review with your comments.**

**Thank you. **


	7. Really?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer I make no profit from this, this is all just for fun.**

**A/N this story contain Mature Content and Mature Language if you are easy offend to that leave now and thank you every body else enjoy the read.**

**A/N Okay I am so sorry about the delay again I had sever writers block but I'm back now.**

**And a special thanks to MoonWolfRunner for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Really?

By Jessie Dream

* * *

><p>Jacob stood outside of Bella's door, conflicted. Why was he conflicted you ask? Well, to his previous knowledge, the Bella Swan he had known, was with her husband and daughter somewhere cold and dark. Who would have thought the real Bella was in the same situation, just inside of a cave hell. Maybe Bella Cullen was in a cave too, just so her and her bedazzled family wouldn't be exposed to the sun.<p>

Clearing his head Jacob knocked on the door. He heard her small voice say, "Come in!"

Walking in, he saw Bella grinning up at the TV, watching Sponge Bob Squarepants and Charlie sitting next to her, smiling.

"Hey Bells. Charlie." He greeted.

Upon seeing Jacob, Bella smiled and pointed to the seat next to her dad. He gladly sat down. He was surprised though when she reached out and grabbed his hand. Charlie, seeing this was a private moment, quietly left the room.

"I really missed you Jacob." She said softly.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, he saw a look of adoration in her eyes. What the hell was this? He shouldn't be feeling this way, he had an imprint.

Looking at him with her innocent doe eyes she asked, "is something wrong Jacob?"

"It's nothing," he said absentmindedly, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Bella, what has your dad told you so far?" Charlie still didn't know that her so called clone was a vampire. So he knew she was clueless about that. Maybe it should stay that way.

"He said that I was married to a man by the name of Edward Cullen and I have an adopted a daughter named Reneeseme, but he doesn't think I adopted her. He says I got married because I was pregnant and unwed. Is that true?" She asked.

Jacob didn't know what to do. How could he explain what happened to her, so he took a stab in the dark when he said, "you weren't pregnant when you married Edward, it happened after your honeymoon."

Jacob could see it in her eyes she was about to blow. "This thing was nothing like me! And obviously my parents don't know me as well as I thought, because if they did, they would know that at eighteen I wouldn't want to be getting married. I would be in college, getting drunk off my ass! Not at home nursing a baby and fixing my 'loving husband' dinner. Who the fuck does that?"

Jacob sat there stunned.

Over in New Zealand, Edward Cullen was sitting in their small vacation cottage reading, when his lovely wife Isabella walked in wielding an axe. Confused, he went to ask what she was doing, when she swung the blade, taking his head clear off his shoulders. Standing over him, Isabella smiled. When she heard her daughter approach, she turned around.

"Oh, you started with out me." Reneeseme pouted.

Smiling, Isabella placed a small hand on her daughter's cheek and said, "Don't worry dear, soon we'll have all their heads."

**A/N so what did you all think sorry it was short but hey there's more to come anyway leave me a quick review with your comments. Thank you.**


End file.
